Crossing Fate
by Sailor Heart
Summary: Sequel to: Perfect Fate [Vegeta and Serena romance] A misunderstood hatred. Empty betrayal. Crossing worlds to find each other again.
1. Hunted Past

Crossing Fate  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_Usagi is a school girl now,  
Vegeta, still the prince.  
Their past is behind them... or is it?  
Crossing worlds to find each other once again._  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 1 **

"_Leave the past behind you, and start a new future_"

  
**Author's note: **People actually like my story! So here's a sequel. I have many plans for this story... heeheee... Check out my Read Me http://www.envy.nu/sailormoonz/story/readsailorheart.htm  
For up coming stories!

Please read: "Perfect Fate"  
Before you read this story!

  
  
_Vegeta_

  
Who had known my plan to come to earth backfired. It's all that Kakarott's fault!  
I come to earth to destroy it, who knew Freeza was not satisfied with our home planet and came for earth as I have? And who knew I'd loose father as I have lost mother. And who knew another saiyajin was here before me and ends up convincing me to save earth instead of destroying it.  
It's saiyjins like Kakarott that ruins the name of Saiya-Jin.   
I stare at the sleeping woman next to me. Her breathing become slower as she dreams.  
Another plain earthling by the name of Bulma. I used her as I have use many earth women before her. Only one night, after satisfying myself I will forget about her. I will feel nothing for her. If she is with child, she will die. I have killed many like her. Why would I want a child who will be half human? A disgrace!   
Now as I look at her again, how could I even want to sleep with this creature? Earth women are not as pretty or beautiful as the goddesses of other planets but none of the goddesses exist anymore.   
But why? Why did I sleep with this earthling? Did I lust after her? No.   
Perhaps it was because for a spilt second, after so many years, she made me remember Usagi... 

---A few days before/flash back---

_Vegeta_

I will beat Kakarott. How can he, a common saiyajin, be more powerful than the prince of all saiyajins?! Impossible!   
I have trained day and night in the gravity room.  
I could feel it... the power... almost there... almost a super saiyajin... so close... I could taste the power...  
Letting out a mighty roar, everything around me turned black.

I could feel her, her milky arms around me, touching my face like she always did during our walks to the garden...  
Her sweet voice whispering undying promises of love. If only I could open my eyes, I would stare into her blue eyes. I could feel her silky blonde hair on my face, brushing softly and it tickles. Before I went back unconscious, I spoke her name for the first time in so many years. "Usagi..."

_Bulma_

That Vegeta! Can a man get any stupider? He can't even remember my name!  
Woman do this... Woman get me that... Woman!! Always calling me woman!!  
  
"Don't stand there looking retarded woman, tell the others not to bother me. I'm going to train in the Gravity Room the entire day" Vegeta said. He throws a towel over his shoulder and walks to the Gravity Room looking like a Male Gay Model!  
"I have a name!" I shouted at him. "It's Bumla! I know I'm a woman so stop calling me that!!"  
That rude so called prince of all saiyajins ignores me!!! Oh damn him!  


He's been in there for twelve hours now... I know I shouldn't be worried but... Just in case.  
Grabbing a water bottle, I went to the gravity room.

I heard a yell that send shivers down my back. Vegeta! He's in danger!  
Foolishly I opened the door, forgetting the danger. The gravity level was 10 times earths'.  
Vegeta! His hair... instead of black it's turning blonde! Than black... Than blonde! He's turning into a Super Saiyajin! But the way he is crying in pain... He's going to kill himself for trying!  
I quickly shut down the power to the gravity room. I rather deal with an angry Vegeta than a dead one. Why do I care? Well... I don't. Really. I don't.  
Vegeta's hair turns back to black and he fell. I quickly ran to him and checked his pulse. It's normal. He's just unconscious.   
I don't know why but... I kneeled down and put his head on my lap. I stroke his face slowly. With his mouth shut for once, he does look handsome.  
I watch as I stroke his face, his lips quivered. And his face, it changed.   
No... Not changed... Just... His expression is softer and almost gentle.   
I sighed. "Oh Vegeta..." I said. I made sure my voice was low so no one else would hear. "You and your pride. Why do you train yourself so hard? You could get yourself killed".  
Vegeta moaned. I didn't know what to do. Would he get mad once he woke up?  
Than... the great Saiyajin prince moaned out one word: Usagi

I was very confused. He is unconscious and he thinks about usagis? Rabbits?  
Somehow it is impossible for me to imagine rabbits hoping around in the so called prince of saiyajins mind.

_Vegeta_

I woke up, instead of the moon princess I see that stupid earth woman. Her nasty blue hair is all over my face. "Damn you! What is your dirty hair doing on my face?!"  
She gets up looking insulted. "Well if your face wasn't so damn sweaty-"  
"Shut up woman"  
"No!" she yelled back. She gave me a smile which makes her look more pathetic. "Well Mr. High and mighty. Who ever knew the Great Saiyajin Prince likes fury little animals?"  
This earth woman is not only stupid but has gone insane. "Woman, go see a doctor. You are talking nonsense-"   
"You said something about rabbits while you are unconscious! Ha!"  
I gave her the coldest look I can manage. "You'll never understand woman"

_Serena a.k.a Usagi_

"Rei! Chad is staring at you again!" I cried and points at where Chad is sweeping but his head is towards Rei.   
Rei turns red and punches me on the shoulder. It really hurt!!!

The days go on the same. We fought the monster of the day and life goes on the same. The scout meetings gets more boring every time! And it's so not fair how the other senshis seems to remember more about our past life then me!!  
"I sort of remember the great moon parties we had" said Mina.  
"Hey! I remember my 14th birthday! It was the first time I met Darien..."  
"Spoiled princess had it twice" Rei mumbled.  
What does she mean twice?  
"Rei? What do you mean-"  
"Girls" Luna interrupted. Something is wrong here! Luna gives Rei the 'hush now' look!!!  
Why are they always doing this to me? Protecting me from something! I should know everything!  
"Why did I get two birthdays? Did something happen to the first one?" I ask.  
Luna ends the meeting and ignored my question.  


_Vegeta_

I felt there is an unfinished business. I knew I had to go find the reborn Usagi.   
My hate for her has decreased over the years.   
Breaking into that woman's lab, I got out one of her strange machines. I have overhead her and Kakarott talked about the newly machine that tracks down where you are if you died and was reborn.  
I typed in Usagi's full name and the date of her death.   
Wait... wait....  
The location: Tokyo  
So she was here. So close to me the whole time and I never knew. I will check the city today.

Where is she? I have check every name in this damn city!! No one in Tokyo has the name Usagi!!! What the hell!   
Out of frustration I blasted away two mountains.

  
Going back to the woman's house I looked up the date when Usagi was reborn. It was fifth teen years ago. She died fifth teen ago too... so she reborn right after she died? Impossible!  
Damn this machine! Another one of that woman's useless creation!  
Forming a small ki ball, I destroyed that useless thing.

"VEGETA!!!" That woman screech in my ear.  
"Damn it woman stop screaming" I said crossly.  
"You... HOW DARE YOU!" she screams. She threw the remaining pieces of that useless crap Reborn Searcher at me, it lands in front of my feet. "IT TOOK ME FIVE YEARS TO GET IT RIGHT!!! YOU HEAR ME?!!! FIVE YEARS!!!!"  
"Woman, you have been wasting your short life away. That thing is useless"  
"Oh yeah? Well how would you know!!!"  
"I searched for a past foe and the info is all messed up. Wasted my training time listening to it and actually searching for that person"  
"It's not right... It should be working correctly. I'll forgive you this time Vegeta! But if I found out you were lying..."  
That pathetic woman went on and on her pathetic threats. 


	2. Vegeta's Son

Crossing Fate  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_Usagi is a school girl now,  
Vegeta, still the prince.  
Their past is behind them... or is it?  
Crossing worlds to find each other once again._  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 2 **

_"Never let yesterday's disappointments   
overshadow tomorrow's dreams"_

  
**Author's note: **Finally! A second chapter! Enjoy ^.^

_Vegeta_

Many months have passed. I lay once again next to that woman. I could sense a small ki coming from her. She is pregnant, and I know what I must do, forming a small ki ball I prepare to kill her.

_Bulma_

Oh how I hate that Vegeta. One kiss and he'll have me under his control. Ever since I saw his face looking softer when he was thinking about rabbits, I knew there was another side of him. Every time we made love I'll pray for there to be a baby. I was sure he'll change and knows there is two people in the world that loves him. Me? Do I love him? Perhaps I am falling in love with him. That man is always trying to get himself killed! But once he has a son or daughter he'll change his life style! I know he will!  
Suddenly, I felt something burning next to me.  
I quickly sat up and cried. "Vegeta! The house is on fire-"  
I gasp because the heat is coming from Vegeta. When he saw I am awake, the ball of ki disappeared.  
It is the same kind if energy that Goku would make when he wants to destroy an enemy. It scared me, did Vegeta want to kill me?  
"Vegeta!" I snapped. "What are you doing?"  
"Nothing" he said and turns his back to me. "Shut up and go to sleep woman"

_Vegeta_

Another Saiyajin appears. He wanted to talk to Kakarott. It is just come boy with purple hair.   
"Where did he come from?" I demand. No one would answer.  
The boy only wants to talk to Kakarott.  
Than he got into a ship-like thing and went off.

-------------few months later-------------

_Vegeta_

"Congratulation Vegeta!" cried Kakarott. He slaps me on the back. "You are a dad! You got a son!"  
"Shut up Kakarott".  
My son. My half saiyajin and half human son. Why did I let this happen? Did I not promise myself to kill her to prevent this from happening? Why didn't I kill that woman? Why? Am I becoming as weak as Kakarott now?  
"Vegeta! Come here!" said the woman. She sits on the white bed holding the baby. "Vegeta!"  
Her eyes pleading me to do something. Though I pretend not to care I couldn't help but peek.  
A fat baby with purple hair glares back at me.   
"Awww! Look at him frown! He looks just like you-"  
"Shut up woman" I said. I can't stand this anymore. I flew off into the night, thinking what would my son look like with blonde hair and blue eyes.

_Bumla_

  
My adorable baby boy looks at me with his purple eyes, he is exactly what I imagine Vegeta looked like when he was a baby. But... He didn't care! He just barely glanced at his own newborn son!  
I know I should have been prepared for this... But I could help but hope Vegeta would change, that he'll take one look at his son and with the same soft look he had when he was unconscious.   
I don't know why I'm crying... But hot tears fell out of my eyes and lands on my baby, his name will be Trunks.  
Trunks lifted his cubby hands and wipes my tears away while talking baby talk.  
"Oh my son. Though your father might not give you his love, always remember, you have all of mine" I told him. Trunks laughs which made me smile. My words but the last ones are true, because I cannot give Trunks all my love... Vegeta took half.


	3. Time Machine

Crossing Fate  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_Usagi is a school girl now,  
Vegeta, still the prince.  
Their past is behind them... or is it?  
Crossing worlds to find each other once again._  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 3 **

  
**Author's note: **I swear I'll get to the crossover point! I know this story is dragging.  
I know this looks like a Vegeta+Bulma story but it's getting to Usagi.  
  


_Vegeta_

The purple hair boy comes back. He tells us his name is Trunks and he's from the future.  
I now know who is he. He is the grown up version of my son. He does somewhat look like me but I see that woman in him more. He explains to everyone that in his world, Cell attacks and kills off everyone. And also Kakarott dies of a heart disease before Cell comes. This angers me.  
"Wait a damn second here" I interrupted. "How are you going to prevent Kakarott from dying?"  
"Who's Kakarott?" the boy ask.  
"He means Goku" Piccolo explains.  
"Well I got this medicine to cure him-" said the boy.  
"Good" I said turning my back from everyone. I do not want them to know I have an idea. "Because Kakarott does not die unless I kill him"  
"Why thank you Vegeta!" Kakarott cried and slapped me on the back again. "I didn't know you care so much about me!"  
"Watch it Kakarott" I warned him.

After that boy talks to everyone, I pulled him aside.   
"Y-yeah?" the boy said and looks down. The weak thing starts to blush!  
"Look at me when I speak to you boy!" I snapped. He quickly looks up. "Now... How did you find us in your time machine?"  
"W-well umm... Mother just added the Genturde with the Uynigged and with that the Retiducuge-"  
"I don't understand that sort of crap. Now, I want you to do me a favor"  
"S-sure.. Dad"  
"Now stop stumbling! What's the matter with you?"  
"W-well... Mother always speaks of you and... I always wanted to meet you"  
So I died before this boy could remember his own father. A sadness washes over me but I didn't let it show.  
"I need you to take me to another dimension"  
"S-sure. B-but the Time m-machine can only fit one person-"  
"I am going alone". Why would I bring my son to see Usagi?   
"Umm.. I'll need some informa-"  
"Her name is Usagi. She was the princess of the moon. Her mother is Queen Serenity- Hurry up boy!"  
I snapped as he write it down.  
"W-well... we could go to my ship now"  
"Lets go boy"

"Umm... Dad?"  
"WHAT!" I snapped at him. It felt strange having a boy you don't even know calling you dad.  
"The time machine is ready but..."  
"But what boy! Speak up!" I shouted at him.  
"I hope you'll remember how to get back cause if you forgot-"  
"I never forget anything" I said crossly. I prepared to get on the ship-  
"Vegeta! Wait! Where are you going?!"  
I turn around and see that woman, Bulma, running carrying that baby.  
I gave her the annoyed look. "I don't need to tell you anything, now go away woman"  
"When are you coming back?" she ask.  
"If I want to" I said simply.  
My back is turned to her, without looking at her, I could hear her cry softly.  
"Vegeta! You have to come back-"  
"Give me a reason why woman"  
"I..." there was a long silence. I don't know why I didn't leave right there and then. "Never mind" she finally said. "I can't keep you here. Go! AND NEVER COME BACK! I DON'T CARE IF YOU EVER CAME BACK!"   
Baby Trunks cries and Bulma walks away. That boy Trunks disappeared also. I felt I had to follow her. And so I did.

"He doesn't care!" Bulma sobbed to Chichi and Goku.  
"Damn that man!" Chichi said. "He made you pregnant so he should take care of his responsibly-"  
"N-no Chichi" Bulma said and wipes away her tears. "H-he doesn't want any kids! I-I foolishly thought he would love me if I had his child! And I gave him a son! But he still doesn't care or see..."  
"See what?" Goku ask and Chichi smacked his over the head.  
"I LOVE HIM!" Bulma cried and broke into sobs again. "I don't why I do but I love him! Oh I don't want to! He treats his own son worst than a dog! He barely looks at Trunks! What does he want? I want to know what does he want! I would do anything to make him see!"  
"Oh Bulma..." said Chichi and she comforts Bulma. "You already give what any normal guy would want. But mean old Vegeta won't be satisfied till he is God. He isn't a normal guy and you could do better!"  
"Oh Chichi! He's leaving! He's leaving!" Bulma cried hysterically.   
Chichi quickly turns to Goku. "Stop him Goku! Go kick his sorry ass till he's unconscious-"  
"Nooo" Bulma whiled pitifully. "I want him to stay on his own will"

Why do I feel funny after hearing that? Why can't my legs move? Why do I feel like staying... for this woman?  
I shook my head and forced my legs to walk far away from that woman.

I turned on the time machine. During the ride I can't stop thinking about that woman, but I forced myself to think of Usagi's blue eyes.**  
**


	4. The Usagi lookalike

Crossing Fate  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_Usagi is a school girl now,  
Vegeta, still the prince.  
Their past is behind them... or is it?  
Crossing worlds to find each other once again._  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 4 **

  
**Author's note: **I swear I'll get to the crossover point! I know this story is dragging.  
I know this looks like a Vegeta+Bulma story but I it's getting to Usagi.  
  


While Bulma continues to cry, Chichi comforts her. Goku sits there waiting for something.  
Out of no where, Piccolo appears. Goku stands up.  
"Was he there?" Goku ask excitedly. Piccolo nods.  
'Who's there?" Chichi ask.  
"Vegeta! He was out there listening to us!" said Goku happily.  
"AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT?! PICCOLO!!!" Chichi screams and turns to the green guy. Piccolo looks quite scared of this earth woman that Goku married. "What's with you outer space men? Are you all in this together-"  
"No Chichi" said Goku trying to calm her down. "If Vegeta didn't leave and instead he listened to our conversation, that means he cares about Bulma!"  
"NO!" cried Bulma blowing her nose. "He probably just wanted to listen to pathetic me crying over him to boast his ego"  
"We know Vegeta more than anyone. If he hesitated and didn't do what he wants to do right away... Wait... I'm lost but anyways trust me Bulma. Vegeta cares for you, he just doesn't want to admit it to himself"  
Bulma stops crying and in her eyes, there was hope.

_Vegeta_

The ship flew high into the sky and lands. I got out to look around. There is fog everywhere and you can't see anything. Out of the mist I see the body shape of a woman.  
"Who are you?" said a woman's voice.  
As she got closer, I recognize her from Usagi's parties.  
"Setsuna" I said. She gasp when I spoke her name.  
"Who are you?" she says with a more demanding tone. "How do you know my name?"  
"I am Vegeta. From the lost planet Vegeta. I am the Saiyan Prince" I said and waited for her reaction.   
She slowly nods. "You came from far away. Why do you come here?"  
"I am looking for your princess, Usagi. She is in another dimension" I said. I saw a spark of fear in her eyes when I said the princess name.  
"What brings you to seek our princess? She has been reborn and would no know you" said the Time Keeper.  
"That is not true" I said. "I have done some research and I know that moon cat and unlocked all the princesses memories of their past".  
Pluto looks sad and tired. "You will find out for yourself. I will take you there. But you must swear upon your soul you will not hurt the princess"  
Yeah yeah, I promised all that crap and stuff.  
She unlocks the gate and I stepped inside.

_Serena_

"I'm sorry Serena but I just don't feel the way you do anymore" said Mamoru. He wouldn't meet my eyes. I know he is lying! He has to love me! We were meant for each other!  
"No Mamoru! Tell me this is a joke!" I cried desperately. He turns his dark eyes to me. So cold. No love in them at all.  
"Good bye Serena"

_Vegeta_

I saw her the moment I got out of my ship, which I hid behind many bushes. I felt the excitement again, it was like our dates back on the moon.  
"Usagi!" I cried.   
The girl turns around and it was not Usagi.

_Serena_

A strange short man with HUGE spiked hair shouts out: "Rabbit!"  
He's kind of scary looking, like one of those guys in the WWF Smack Down.  
I noticed he has LOTS of muscles. He is just slightly taller than me but not much, maybe two or three inches. He frowns at me which makes him look very mean.  
"What do you want?"

_Vegeta_

"What do you want?" The Usagi look-alike ask me.  
This girl has the same hair style yet her hair is not golden but plain yellow. Her eyes are blue but not full of innocence. She looks human.  
"Serena!" another voice called out behind. As I turn I almost gasp out loud. It was that mars girl! Though she looks a bit plainer, it was the same person!  
Serena? That is what the queen would call Usagi, but no one except the queen calls her that.  
"There's a scout meeting- HEY! Who's that?" said the mars girl. She narrows her dark eyes at me than she gasp out loud. "Lets go Serena"  
She grabs the Usagi look-alike and ran off.  
I flew above them and followed.

back | next **  
**


	5. Piccolo goes after Vegeta

Crossing Fate  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_Usagi is a school girl now,  
Vegeta, still the prince.  
Their past is behind them... or is it?  
Crossing worlds to find each other once again._  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 5 **

  
**Author's note: **I swear I'll get to the crossover point! I know this story is dragging.  
I know this looks like a Vegeta+Bulma story but I it's getting to Usagi.  
  


_Serena_

"Aahhh! Rei! Slow down!" I cried and tries to keep up with Rei's speed. "Stop Rei! Why are we running? Who is he?"  
Rei looks up and gasp. I almost had a heart attack. That guy could fly! Is he from the black moon? I really hope not cause I can tell he is very powerful. He flies closer and closer to us. Rei stops and threw me behind her.   
"Run and hide, then call for the others for help" Rei hissed. I nodded and hid behind some trees.  
"Mars Star Power!"

_Vegeta_

That mars girl did something and she was suddenly on fire. The fire fades away and she looked like a planet princess once again.  
"Where is Princess Serena?" I demand.  
"You'll have to go through me to get to her!" that Mars girl said glaring her eyes.  
Something made me remember...

She quickly pointed her moon wand at me and a blast of energy hit me on the chest. I could taste blood in my mouth. Everyone came outside to see what was going on. I glared at Usagi. She gasp and held on to Endyimon.   
"Who is that horrible man?" I heard her say.

Now I remembered! Usagi's eyes, they were blank! She was not pretending...  
Something else was odd about that day, why did Queen Serenity attack me?  
"Are you going to fight or not?" that Mars girl said and interrupts my thoughts. I realize both of us are in fighting positions. I slowly stood up straight.  
"I do not wish to kill you, though you bet I can" I said. "I just wish to speak with your princess"  
The Mars girl's eyes slowly turns with recognition. "Y-you!" she gasp. "Leave our princess alone! She doesn't remember you!"  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" cried a voice which made me and that Mars girl turn.  
The princess! It's her! Usagi! My body trembles with joy. She is wearing something odd... A short mini skirt much like what the Mars girl is wearing.  
"I am the pretty soldier Sailor Moon! I stand for love and justices! In the name of the moon! I will punish you!"  
She made this very stupid hand move which made me smirk.  
"Go away Sailor Moon! I can handle this-"  
"That's not fair!" Usagi whines. I stop smirking and studies this new girl. "I never get to do anything anymore and I'm suppose to be the leader!!!"  
This girl is also not Usagi but another look-alike! Usagi doesn't talk like that. Damn it!   
I flew off leaving the two gasping.

_In the Z World_

"Come on Trunks! Where did Vegeta go?" Goku asks for the fourth time.  
"I-I really am sorry but I don't know!" Trunks cried.  
Bulma suddenly cries out. "I remember! Vegeta took my Reborn Finder and said something about a past foe... an enemy!"  
Everyone gasp and looks at each other.  
"He went to the past to fight Freeza by himself!" Bulma cried. "I just know it! It'll boast his stupid ego to fight Freeza by himself! He's going to get himself killed! Goku! Go after him! Do something! SOMEONE!!!"  
Trunks quickly got out something. "I did wrote down the code. It doesn't look like the past, just another dimension"  
"I'll build a Time Machine!" Bulma said.   
"I'll go after him" said Goku but ChiChi pulls him back down to sit.  
"Oh no you won't!" ChiChi cried. "Who knows where that creep went? What if it is when Freeza attacks?"  
Piccolo suddenly speaks up. "I'll go"

"Now you just press this button and hold on to the handle" Trunks explains.  
Piccolo nods and gets in the Time Machine.  
"If he refuse to come back than kick his ass!" ChiChi cries.  
"No! Just.." Bulma said. She hugs baby Trunks tighter. "Just tell him we need him here"

**Author's Note: **Piccolo is going to have his own little romance adventure while going to get Vegeta. Check it out in: Lonely Fate

back | next **  
**


	6. Memories It's her

Crossing Fate  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_Usagi is a school girl now,  
Vegeta, still the prince.  
Their past is behind them... or is it?  
Crossing worlds to find each other once again._  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 6 **

  
**Author's note: **Ha ha! The moment you've all been waiting for... The romance part!  
  


_Serena_

"Oh my gosh! He flew! Like Super Man!" I cried which made Rei roll her eyes.  
"Go to the temple" she says. "Luna is waiting for you there"  
"This isn't fair!" I cried and stomps my feet, too bad I missed her foot. "I want to know who he is! You must know! I saw your eyes and you recognize him! Who is he?"  
"I don't know all the answers!" Rei screams at me. Gesh, she didn't have to get angry. "Luna will tell you everything! Now go away!"  
"But-" Before I could say anymore, Rei runs off to who-knows-where. I shrug and walked to the temple.

"What did he look like?" Luna ask.  
"Well..." I couldn't really remember. "He was as tall as me... Maybe a little taller. He looks almost as mean and scary as Rei... Black spiked hair... Black eyes... And he could fly like Super Man!" I said and was really proud of my description.  
"Serena" said Luna. She leaps in front of me. "What do you remember on your 14th birthday?"  
My 14th birthday? I could barely remember my own mother's face! My memory is always burly while Luna and the other scouts could remember almost everything!  
"I remember meeting Darien... Prince Endymion! And... Hmm... There was a big BOMB! And-"  
Everything went misty. Luna is no longer there and I remembered... I have seen him twice before...

A man about my height stands before me. He shouts my name and reaches for me. He had spiked black hair and lots of muscles. I couldn't make out what he was saying. A strange green man appeared behind the other stranger.  
"Behind you!" I screamed to warn him. Everything blew up.

A dream... A past dream... My dream just before my 14th birthday...  
Something went wrong on my birthday... There was a crash...  
"Serena? Serena?" Luna shook me with her paws and I was broken free from my thoughts.  
"What?" I said annoyed. Just when I was remembering thing!!  
"Do you remember what happened at your birthday?"   
"Yeah... Something... Or someone... I didn't know him. Queen Serenity... My mother... She attacked him and... He's glare. So hateful. Oh Luna! Is he an enemy from the past? Does he want to kill me?!" I shrike.  
Luna stares at me. She opens her mouth to say something but closes it again. I don't believe this! They still want to protect me and keep me from the truth!  
"Just tell me already!" I scream.  
"Serena!" Ami cried running towards us. "Hurry! Transform!"  
"Why?" I said crossly and crossed my arms.   
Ami, who is breathing hard from running, transforms and runs back.  
"Where is she going?" I demand.  
"No time to explain" said Luna. "Follow me" 

_Vegeta_

"Mercury Bubbles Spray!" the blue hair girl cried.  
A cold feeling washes over me, like I was taking a cold shower or something. Is that her power?  
"Ha! Pathetic!" I said. "Move away girl, where is Usagi?"  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" cried the mars girl.   
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" cried the stupid blonde one.  
I let the weak fools try their best to hurt me. "I am using my patient girl, now move away"  
"You'll have to kill us first!" cried the pony tail one.  
I smirk. That won't be hard.

"Stop right there!" cried a high voice sounding so much like Usagi's.  
There was that Usagi-look-alike. For about 10 minutes she made this corny speech that kept me smirking non-stop. She ended with this gun point hand move.  
"Where the hell is Usagi?" I demand.  
A black cat jumps in front of the Usagi-look-alike who calls herself: Sailor Moon  
"Prince Vegeta" said the black cat.  
Those words stopped me cold. It has been long since anyone had called me by my royal name. Than, noticing the crescent moon shaped on the cat's forehead, I realize this is Queen Serenity's cat.  
Remembering Queen Serenity just made me want to step on this weak kitty. I grab the cat by her throat and pulled her to the air. The cat gags as I shout at it. "You better damn give me some answer. Now, where the hell is Usagi? Don't think for a minute I fell for your stupid trick, I know that moon sailor brat isn't her!!!"  
"STOP!" screams the look-alike. Her voice, sounds so much like the Usagi I knew. Because of that I dropped the cat. The blond ran towards the cat and hugs it close to her weeping.  
I listened to her sobs.

**-Flash Back-**

_I stand behind her and watched her cry. The stars shines on her. Something keeps me back from telling her how sorry I am. My pride. I stood helplessly and silently. It kills me to see her cry, her slender body shakes as she sob. I touch her right shoulder. Her sobbing stops and she looks at me with those blue eyes._

**-Flash Back Ends-**

How hard it hit me. The look-alike is Usagi herself.


	7. Remember

Crossing Fate  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_Usagi is a school girl now,  
Vegeta, still the prince.  
Their past is behind them... or is it?  
Crossing worlds to find each other once again._  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 7 **

  
**Author's note: **I was on that time when you just don't want to finish or write anything anymore. I thought this will be one of those stories where I'm not going to finish. Than I was reading my mailbox and I got sooo many sweet comments!!   
Then I was reading my reviews and I nearly died of flatterness No such word huh?  
I know last chapter I sad there was romance but not yet ^.^;;  
Sorry! I am working on finishing my Gundam/SM crossover and the Lonely Fate one.  
  


_Vegeta_

I am so confused. Who is she? Is she Usagi?  
Her sobbing... The same as Usagi's. The pain it brought me when I heard it.  
I am hiding with my ship. I makes me wonder, why do I want to see Usagi again?

_Serena_

"Luna! Please" I plead. "Tell me the truth! Is he from the black moon?"  
The people I know that can fly are from the black moon.  
"Stay here Serena" said Luna and she leaps out of my window.  
"Luna!" I scream. "You can't go after him! He'll kill you! He almost choked you to death!"  
Luna looks at me with a blank expression. "He had his reasons"  
She ran off. I followed.

_Vegeta_

The moon cat is back. How did she know my hiding place, I do not know. This cat has guts, or she wanted to die.  
"Prince Vegeta. Please listen to what I have to say"  
I lend back and narrow my eyes at her. I'll listen.  
"The princess is happy here. The Queen did what she thought was best for you two-"  
"What did the queen do?" I demand.  
The cat looks surprised. "D-Did Queen Vegeta not explain to you?"

---Flash Back---

A servant stops me. "The queen needs you!"  
"Tell her I'll meet her on the ship" I said. I pushes him aside and flew to get Usagi.

---Flash Back Ends---

Mother. My mother. She wanted to speak to me about something. Maybe...  
"Ok kitty. You better give me some answers. Why did Queen Serenity attack me?"  
"Because she thought you did not listen or accept what Queen Vegeta has told you. She was afraid you would try to kidnap the princess and try to force her to remember"  
Not a bad idea...  
"Remember... So the princess does not remember me? All of her memories got erased?!"   
"Just the ones of you"  
We both heard a gasp. Usagi- Or Serena... heard the whole thing.

_Serena_

What does that mean? What was my relationship with that man? Prince?  
A sick feeling washes over me. No... I loved Darien all my life. I couldn't have...  
"Serena-" cried Luna.  
"Usagi-" the man cried.  
I ran from both of them.

_Vegeta_

She ran. The cat was about to go after her-  
"No" I said. "You stay here. I need to talk to her"

The feelings, the love... All gone right?

_Serena_

I sat on the bench and cried. I was so confused. My mother... She did something? To make me what? Forget? Forget about him? Why? Who is he?  
I felt a hand on my shoulder. It is him. It it dark with only the moonlight which makes his eyes and hair even darker. He looks like some God of war, scaring yet feeling me with awe at the same time.

He sat down next to me. There was an awkward silence but my mind was filled with many questions.  
As if he is reading my mind he said, "Go ahead. Ask anything you want"  
One questions that I was dying to ask. "What was our relationship?"  
He sighed and took my hand. His large hand swallowed up mine which made it look like he is just holding my wrist. I held my breathe and waited for an answer.

_Vegeta_

Should I tell her the truth? Tell her we were past lovers? Tell her how we were suppose to get marry and how her damn mother ruined our plan? Tell her that I use to love her...  
No I won't say all that. This is a second chance. I remembered in the past how I have cost her pain. We could start over, have the perfect relationship. We could start a new fate, a perfect fate.  
I look at her lovely face once again. "We were friends"  
Her face relax and looked relief. "Good friends?"  
I nodded.  
"Like really really really close? Like brother and sisters right? Good. I never had a close friend before you know, all the senshis treat me like a crystal that needs to be protected and can never be let out or something. Rei hates me, I know it's probably protecting me that is keeping her from having a real life or something- Say, did I ever tell you any of my secrets in the past? Cause I feel like I can't really trust anyone and talking with a cat is no fun you know" she stops and looks at me, waiting for an answer.  
Her high energy cause me to smile. I haven't felt like this since... I don't know.

_Serena_

He didn't answer me, but instead he smiles. I noticed how nice-looking he can be. He just needs to smile more! "Well?"  
"Yes" he finally said. "We did tell each other secrets"  
"What?! That's not fair! So you still remember mine and I don't remember yours! That's it! You are repeating everything you ever told me- Oh and tell me what I told you too cause I want to know what kind of secrets I had back then"  
I was getting really excited! I felt safe with him even though we've only been talking for a few minutes.  
"Can I stay with you? My mom probably thinks I'm staying with Rei or something so if I go back home now she'll be all worried and think I got kicked out or something"  
"I am sleeping in my ship" he said and frowns slightly. "I'm not sure if it'll fit both of us. If not than you can sleep in it, I'll sleep outside"  
"No no that won't do. We'll just be squished a little for tonight huh? Oh and tomorrow I've got to show you the arcade!" I said. He is still holding my hand and we are walking back to wherever his ship is. "The arcade is sooo cool! There is this really nice guy name Andrew and you got to meet his sister Lizzy! She's so nice!"

We got to his ship, it wasn't really a ship. It kind of look like one of those weird time machine you see in the movies. I thought it was going to be a ship like Titanic or something. I told him so which made him smile more.   
There was only one seat but I could just rest on his lap. Once the glass lid closes it was quite cozy in there.

_Vegeta_

We are both inside the time machine. The smart little thing innocently knew what the ship was.  
"So are you still with that Prince Endymion guy?" I ask, stroking her silky blonde hair as I've been dreaming for the past 10 years.  
"Yes but he claimed to have broken up with me yesterday. I know he doesn't mean it cause we love each other. He has broken up with me before in the past but that's only because he thought if we were together it would kill me or something. I think that's a very sweet sacrifice don't you? But his acting was a bit too good. I know I can never act like I don't love him"  
Of course not princess... You were always the honest type.  
She let out a small yawn and gave me a sleepy smile, making her look... What's that word?  
Adorable.   
"Goodnight Prince Vegeta" she said and closed her eyes.  
"Goodnight my princess"


	8. Her friend, his lover

Crossing Fate  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_Usagi is a school girl now,  
Vegeta, still the prince.  
Their past is behind them... or is it?  
Crossing worlds to find each other once again._  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 8 **

  
**Author's note: **I am so in the mood to type! I have millions of ideas.  
  


_Vegeta_

The woman is crying.  
"Vegeta! Please! Come back!" she plead. My son cries in her arm.

I woke up staring into the ocean so blue.

_Serena_

That guy, Prince Vegeta, tosses and turns and mumbling, "Bumla".  
"Vegeta! Wake up! Vegeta!" I cried and shook him till he woke. For a minute we just stared at each other. I felt my face going red so I looked away feeling very embarrassed.  
"Morning" I said as cheerfully as I could.   
He mumbles something and pressed a button, the glass lid opens and cold wind came in. I shrived and clung to his hard arm. This surprised both of us.   
"Should I take you home?" he ask.  
I shook my head. "It's ok. I want to show you around and we can catch up for old times sakes"  
His dark eyes looked troubled.

_Vegeta_

For old times sakes? Ha! I almost smirked if it weren't for her looking so damn nice and innocent.   
"So Vegeta" she said. "Tell me, where did we go in the past?"  
Long walks in the moon garden with the stars shining upon us. I did not say that of course. Instead I shrug.  
"Well than lets go to the store really quickly and get some tooth brushes cause I feel weird not brushing my teeth in the morning. What kind of tooth paste do you like? Well I really like..."  
I had to smile again. She never runs out of energy.  
I spot a large stack in the corner. I opened it and found coins and papers. I have seen the woman giving this to people in exchange for food. I smiled, that future Trunks is smart, must take after his father.  
"OOohhh! Money!" Usagi shirked with happiness. "Wow! You must be rich! Do you know how many games of Sailor V we could play in the arcade?!"  
I hand the bag to her. "You can have it". I have no use for money.  
She reached for it but than decided not to. "No. Let's go out for breakfast"

_Serena_

I took him to the little cafe that Lizzy worked at. We got our own little booth and he sat across from me. He must eat a lot to get those muscles right? This gives me an idea...  
"Hey Vegeta" I said. He is staring at me with this very odd look. "Let's have a milk shake drinking contest! Let's see who can drink more!"  
He narrowed his eyes and looks at my body, this made me blush. "Looking at how skinny you are, how many tea spoons can you drink?"  
"Ha! I can drink 8 large milk shakes!" I bragged. It felt really good, I would be very embarrassed to admit that to Darien but I felt I could tell Vegeta anything.   
He smiles one of his rare smile which made me smile back.  
"Hey Serena!" said Lizzy. I noticed Lizzy looked at Vegeta with interest. A little feeling of jealously came over me. Not that I really care! I still love Darien! Really... I do!  
Lizzy is a pretty red head girl. But Vegeta wasn't looking at her at all! In fact... He was just staring at me...  
"So who's your friend Serena?" Lizzy ask.  
"Vegeta this is Lizzy. Lizzy this is my friend Vegeta" I said.  
Lizzy gives him one of her nicest smiles but he just nodded at her and continued to look at me. This made me happy, not that I really care! Really! I still love Darien!!  
Lizzy looks frustrated and takes out her note pad.  
"So what are you two ordering?" she ask.  
"Twenty milkshakes" I said and looks at Vegeta challengingly. He smiles.  
"Milkshakes? For breakfast?" Lizzy said and looks confused. "Are you sure?"  
"Oh and twelve scrambled eyes, a plate of fried bacon, twenty pancakes, eight French toast and... What do you want for dessert Vegeta?"  
"Dessert?" Lizzy said looking so confused it made me laugh. Vegeta laughs with me. He had a nice laughter, it was deep and throaty. 

After Lizzy left with our large order, I wanted to ask him millions of questions.   
"Was I graceful in the past?" I ask.  
He looks surprised.  
"Well just that..." I said. "I am so clumsy now I always wanted to know if I was also like this in my first life. Can you imagine a moon princess tripping over her own feet?"  
"You were always graceful to me" he said. Such a simple comment yet it made me feel so happy.  
"Was Darien very nice to me on the moon? Did he tell me he loved me as much as I loved him?"  
Vegeta suddenly became very stiff and looking a bit mad. "Is Darien that earth prince?"  
I nodded.   
"I don't know and don't care" he said in this really rough voice that send shivers down my back.  
Well that was rude! But I didn't say so. I changed the subject. "So who is Bumla? You mumbled that name in your sleep"  
He looks down. "Just a woman back home"  
I don't know why, but the same jealousy feeling came over me. "Was she... You know- A girl friend?"  
"No" he said a bit too quickly.  
I shrug and told myself it doesn't matter.

We ate our food. I didn't hold back, so I ate as much and I wanted. He looks at me with this amused look.  
"Aren't you going to eat?" I ask with my mouth full.  
"No" he said. "You eat first and I'll eat whatever is left"  
How nice of him!  
I ate as much as I could but I made sure I left some of everything for him.   
Afterwards, he ate everything I left. I could tell he could eat more.   
"Are you sure you don't want to order more?" I ask.  
He nods.  
"Fine! Than we'll start the milk shake contest!"

----few minutes later----

_Vegeta_

She is on her ninth milk shake. I watch with amusement as she drink it all than looks at me with the 'Take that!' expression. The silly girl. Her belly must be hurting like hell by now while mine is not even close to being full.  
I took my ninth cup and drank it all in three gulp. Usagi gasp and glares.  
"Can you drink another?" I challenged.   
She sat up and straight as she could and made a cute mad look. After five swallow of the milkshake she pushed it away and rested her head on the table. "I can't drink anymore!"  
I reached for it and drank it in one gulp. She glares at me. "That's not fair! You cheated somehow!"  
I smirked.  
"That's it! We are so having an ice cream eating contest during lunch!" she shouts. 


	9. Random Fun

Crossing Fate  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_Usagi is a school girl now,  
Vegeta, still the prince.  
Their past is behind them... or is it?  
Crossing worlds to find each other once again._  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 9 **

  
**Author's note: **I'm writing. I cannot promise this will be a happy Vegeta+Serena ending but I do promise this will have a happy ending.  
I wanna thank all of you that reviewed!!!! I check it like, every two hours ^.^'  
I got over 40 reviews!! So far I haven't gotten any really bad flames so I am so happy!!  
Chapter 9 didn't upload very well so here's the rest of the Senshi Meeting.

* * * *

_Serena_

He beat me in ice cream eating too!  
"Vegeta" I said as we are taking a walk in the park. "How did we become friends? Were you my body guard?"  
He stiffen again. "Something like that" he replied.  
We both sat on the bench from last night and just watch people passing by. I saw the fear and jealousy in every young men's eye and envy in every girl's. It made me feel so proud.   
"Vegeta?"  
"What?" he looked at me.   
"How come you call me Usagi?" I ask.  
"That was your name in the past" he replied. "You don't want me to call you that?"  
"Oh no!" I cried. "It's ok! It's kind of cute too. Darien has a nick name for me too! He calls me meatball head-"  
I never realize how stupid and silly the name was until now. But Vegeta just smiled and didn't make fun of me like I thought he would.  
"So what kind of powers does your boyfriend have?"  
I have always admire my Darien, he was my knight in shining armor. But as I spoke of his power... It made felt embarrassed for him. "Well he... hethrowsrosesandhitspeoplwithcanes" I said as fast as I could.  
Vegeta narrowed his left eye brow.   
"He throws roses and hits people with his cane" I said again more clearly. Vegeta roared with laughter. I know I should have stuck up for Darien but... It does sound funny. So I laughed with him.

* * * *

_Serena_

We talked till dinner time. I did most of the talking but he was a great listener. He barely talks about himself and it's like pulling tooth to get information out of him.  
"Vegeta? How old are you?" I asked.  
He frowns as if he never really thought or counted. "When we were together, we both were 14. You died about ten years ago. I guess that makes me twenty"  
'Twenty...' I repeated to myself. Too old- ER! What am I talking about? Too old for what? I still love Darien! Really... I do.

Afterwards we went back to the cafe to eat dinner. We both ordered five steaks and some fried chicken. I could finish three of my steak so Vegeta ate them for me. I didn't bother going for a fried chicken eating contest cause I know I met my match.

_---Senshi meeting---_

"Luna! Why do you trust this Vegeta guy?" Ami asks.  
"Yeah! Why did the Queen brain washed Usagi in the first place?" Lita asks.  
"Because-" replied Luna. "It was the time of war. Vegeta and the Moon were two very important places and both were under attack by two different enemies. Lucky for us, Beryl and Freeza did not knowledge each other's existence.  
But now Beryl is dead so there is no more threat to these two. Perhaps this is a second chance for the two-"  
"How could you do this to Darien?!" Rei yells. "Serena is just taking advantage of his love!!"  
"Well it looks like you are free to marry him-" Minako says but gets whacked in the head by Rei.  
"No!" Ami cried. "That cannot be the only reason! If that is so than how come the Queen did not tell Vegeta so and tell him to wait for her or something? There has to be a reason deeper than this!"  
"I know!" Minako shouts. "RINI!!"  
"That's right!" Lita agreed. "Those two has to be kept apart because Rini is Darien's child!"  
"You can't do that!" Minako screams. "What are you going to do? Give her the memory potion again?!"  
Luna shook her head. "No. Never. Power to do that is in the silver crystal, so the only person that can make that happen is Serena herself"


	10. Nightmares

Crossing Fate  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_Usagi is a school girl now,  
Vegeta, still the prince.  
Their past is behind them... or is it?  
Crossing worlds to find each other once again._  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 10 **

  
**Author's note: **I love all those who reviewed!! I love you guys!!! I have gotten over 50 reviews!! :::CHEERS:::

_Vegeta_

As I watch her talk and eat, I wonder how could I have ever thought her as plain. Even in her human form she is breath taking.   
"So!" she said. "I'll go and make a quick phone call to my mom and tell her that I'm staying over at Rei's house. I want to sleep in that machine-like-ship! It's more comfortable than sleeping with Luna and hearing her snore. Have you ever heard a cat snore? It's loud!"  
I almost laughed. This girl is amazing. I thought I lost her but I found her. I thought I'd never feel happy again ever since my planet got destroyed. Yet, Usagi changed all that.

* * * *

_---Rei and Darien---_

Rei took a deep breath and knocked on Darien's apartment door.  
"Come in" she heard him say.  
She opened the door and there stood Darien. His back is turned to her.  
'_Why is my heart beating so fast?'_ Rei wondered. "Darien, I come to ask you-"  
"You want to know why I broke up with Serena" he said in a toneless voice.  
Rei nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her.  
He faced her, the sunlight from the window making him look even more handsome.  
"I had another dream" he began. "If I am with Serena than she will die-"  
"Darien!" Rei cried. "You two have to be together! You are going to have Rini remember?"  
Darien says nothing and his face expression is blank. "We have changed the fate of the future already by fighting the Black Moon, who knows if Rini would be born or not"  
"What are you talking about Darien? This is mad talk!!" Rei screamed. "You know you two belong together!"  
"But I remember we thought we were destined to be together once" he said. "And look what happened"  
Rei felt her heart beat even faster. _ He remembers! He remembers!_ She keeps saying to herself. _ 'But is that a good thing or bad?'_  
"What are you saying Darien?" she ask in a hoarse voice.   
"Love can be changed and so can fate. Even though it brings me pain, I know I had to break up with her for her own sakes"  
"You still love her!!!" Rei accused.  
Darien frowned at Rei. "Of course and I still do. There is no one else for me and I don't think I can ever find someone that can match up with her"  
Rei stared at him angrily. "How can you be so blind??!! You are here mourning after her and you don't even care if she's with another guy at the moment or not!!!"  
He looked at her in surprise. "S- She's with another guy?"  
"She's been with him for two nights now!! It's him!! Prince Vegeta!!"  
Darien's eyes looked haunted. He looked down. "I just want my Serena to be happy and to live" 

* * * *

_Vegeta_

The woman is crying.  
"Vegeta! Please! Come back!" she plead. My son cries in her arm.   
She reaches for me. I do not have a body. Except for the light above the woman, everywhere it is black.  
"Vegeta!" Bulma screams. Dead bodies came falling down and the woman did her best to avoid being crashed. Kakarott's body, Piccolo's, Krillin and everyone. All dead.

_Serena_

He is having another nightmare! I shook him to wake him up. He mumbles that Bulma name again, plus something about cat go rot and pickles.  
"Vegeta!" I cried. "Wake up!"  
His whole body began to shake and I had never been so frighten in my life. Not frighten for my own but for his... What's happening?  
"Vegeta!" I cried out once again. The whole ship began to shook. His hair! It's turning blonde!   
I was afraid his powers will shatter the glass.   
Maybe I did it to save myself, maybe I did it to stop whatever is happening to him... Or maybe I am falling in love with him. Whatever is the reason, it does not matter. I kissed him.

He stops shaking and ran his hand through my hair. Darien!! I'm suppose to be with Darien!!  
But I cannot think about him now...  
"Oh Vegeta" I cried softly. "I am so confused... Gomen Darien..."  
Vegeta's breathing came back to normal yet he did not wake up yet. While I rocked him back and forth like a baby, he was mumbling in his sleep. What struck me the most is the name Bulma. He says it over and over again. Who is she? A Sister? A friend? A girlfriend?  
The same jealousy feeling washed over me. I will ask him about this Bulma when he wakes up.


	11. Endymion's Love

Crossing Fate  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_Usagi is a school girl now,  
Vegeta, still the prince.  
Their past is behind them... or is it?  
Crossing worlds to find each other once again._  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 11**

  
**Author's note: **::sniff sniff:: No new reviews?? Oh well. Oh and WARNING! A little bit of lemon coming up soon!

_Serena_

When he finally woke up, he stared at me as if he is seeing a ghost.  
"Usagi?" he said as if he never seen me before.  
"No it's the Easter Bunny" I joked. He shook his head and continue to stare at me. This was getting a bit uncomfortable. 

* * * *

_Vegeta_

Nightmares. The same one. Repeating itself. What is going on? Is my world in danger?  
Usagi looks at me with her blue eyes full of questions. So I told her about my dream. Of course I left out the detail that Bulma was holding my son.  
Her eyes slowly turns dark and she looked worried.  
"Oh Vegeta" she said. "I am never the type to really believe in dreams. My boyfriend takes them seriously though. But because people like us are different... I suppose our dreams have meanings to it... Am I making sense?"  
She licked her lips nervously and looks down. Her face turns all pink. She blushed easily in the past but why is she blushing now?  
"Vegeta?" she said and I looked at her. "Who is Bulma? I really don't mean to be nosy and all but..."  
She shrugged and looked down. "Did you feel anything while you were a sleep?" she asked quickly.  
I narrowed my left eye brow. "You mean the need to pee?"  
Usagi giggled and blushes more. "Never mind..."  
"What is it?" I ask suspiciously. I hate not knowing what's going on.  
"Well..." she said slowly and refused to look at me. "Ikindajustgaveyouakisswhileyouwereasleep"  
"What?" This girl talks too fast.  
"Promise you won't get mad!" Usagi said with fear in her eyes.  
'_How can anyone get mad at you princess?_'  
"I won't get mad" I said and waited for her answer while she looked really ashamed.  
Finally, she cleared her throat and said, "I kissed you while you were asleep"  
I felt as if all the air in the ship got sucked out. I had a hard time breathing. Usagi looks at me with wide eyes. "You are not mad right?"  
MAD?! Damn right I'm mad! Mad on the fact that I was asleep when what I have been dreaming for in the past 10 years came true!  
"I know you probably thinks I'm still a kid and all and I'm really sorry I did that. I know you are probably mad at me and wouldn't want to be my friend ever again but I'm really really sorr-"  
I lend over and kissed her gently on the lips. I sat back feeling very satisfied.   
Usagi suddenly burst into tears and sobs against my chest.  
This frightened me and I was caught off guard. "What is it?" I cried in panic. Did I move too fast on her?

_Serena_

I am so confused! I need a friend to talk to at the moment yet none of the senshi's would understand. They'll just tell me to go back to Darien because we were destined to be with each other.  
Can you really fall in love with someone you known for just three days?  
I just noticed how comforting he is. Darien hates it when I cry.  
We held on to each other the rest of the night. Tomorrow I will talk to the other scouts. 

When morning came I told Vegeta I had to go. He doesn't stop me... I was a bit disappointed.  
"SERENA!!" Minako shirked and hugged me. "Where have you been?"  
Ami and Makoto smiled at me and Rei glared.   
I told them my feelings on Darien and Vegeta. Minako and Makoto sighed and told me how lucky I am.  
Ami looked at me with both pity and envy. Rei showed no feeling at all.  
"Serena, what do you believe is the right thing to do?" Ami asked me in her calm wise voice.  
"I don't know!" I was near tears.  
"Of course you don't. You think everyone loves you!" Rei shouted. "Everyone likes the cute sweet bunny and you don't even care about anyone's feelings! You better not choose Vegeta because you already ruined Darien's heart and he won't love no one else even though he deserves better!!!"  
Rei screamed at me and start to breath heavily. Her face is as red as mine. I was really hurt... 

I was freezing on my bed cause I was so used to being warm with someone's body heat.  
_The first love is always the true love_  
I truly believe that a person can only fall in love once. So there is no point of even thinking of Vegeta...  
_Goodbye Vegeta_


	12. Good bye Bunny

Crossing Fate  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_Usagi is a school girl now,  
Vegeta, still the prince.  
Their past is behind them... or is it?  
Crossing worlds to find each other once again._  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 12**

  
**Author's note: **Thank you for the new reviews! I'm so sorry I made Rei a bit more b1tchy than I mean to. I'll change that a bit. WARNING!!! Lemon coming soon!!

_Serena_

Is Rei right? Am I selfish?   
If Vegeta and I did not cross the friendship line in our past than why should we now?   
Why did he come to find me?   
Will Darien still take me back?

I heard a tap on my window. It was late and the noise did not wake Luna. It was Vegeta, floating!!  
Earth's gravity did not bother him at all.  
"Vegeta!" I whispered loudly and opened the window. Cold air blew on my face.  
"Usagi" he said and cupped my face with his large hands. It felt so warm.  
"Vegeta" I said after a few minutes. "Why did you come back to find me?"  
"Because I missed you my bunny. And I won't let you out of my sight again" his eyes turns angry. "And no one will ever take you away from me again! I'll protect you forever"  
I sighed. Darien has said almost the same thing before and now he broke my heart.   
"Vegeta. I'm sorry for the kiss and if you hate me for leading you on I understand. But please, I love Darien with all my heart. He is the one I have to be with. I've seen the future and I'm going to have a child with him. I've even met her. I'm sorr-"  
He let his hands drop. He was silent and breathing hard. "I lost you once Usagi. I won't loose you again. But if that's what will make you happy-"  
He flew off in a speed so fast he was a blur.

* * * *

_Vegeta_

FOOL!! Why did I think I could have won back her heart?  
But I cannot hate her... This is why I like her.. No... I do not love her anymore...

I flew to that earth boy's apartment. He is sleeping on his back. Instead of tapping gently on the window like I did with Usagi's window, I slam my fist through his. The window shatters and broken glass fell on that human.  
He rolled off the bed quickly. Smart kid. He gasp at me. Too bad none of the glass cut his pretty boy face.  
"Who are you?" he said. I crossed my arms and glared at him.  
"Listen to me Prince Endymion" I said as coldly as I could. "Usagi said she loves you. So you better damn make her happy and love her back. Because if you don't...."  
I picked out a glass piece. Pointing the sharpest end, I slammed it on to my arm. The earth boy looked away.  
My arm is unhurt. No stupid human made glass could hurt me. I glared at the boy once again.  
He swallowed hard and nodded. I flicked a small glass piece at him and he cried out in pain.  
I flew off to my ship leaving the human gasping.


	13. Back in time

Crossing Fate  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_Usagi is a school girl now,  
Vegeta, still the prince.  
Their past is behind them... or is it?  
Crossing worlds to find each other once again._  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 13**

  
**Author's note: **AAHHHH! ::running to avoid the flying knives::  
Before you all start to kill me! Please remember that this story isn't finished!!!  
Oh and for those of you that are screaming: "Why is Usagi staying with Darien???!!!"  
You all gotta remember that she's a sweet, caring, Vegeta-loving- Oops, well the last part I made up, but anyways!!! She's a goody-goody girl! Please remember that she really believes that you can only love once and your first love is your true one. She doesn't remember her past!! Yet...   
Since last chapter was so short I'll make it up to you guys!

_Serena_

"Serena? Serena?? Earth to Serena!!!"  
I woke up quickly and turned my sleepy eyes turned Molly. She giggled.  
"Serena! Is something wrong? Did you and Darien have another fight?" Molly ask with worry.  
I sighed and shook my head. How can Darien and I fight when we are not even speaking to each other?  
"Serena... Your stomach didn't make noises this period. Are you sure you are ok?"  
I smiled and looked out the window. The way those branches are sticking out from the tree kinda looks like Vegeta's hair...  
Oh! Why am I thinking of him when I am suppose to think about how to get Darien back? Er...

School ended and luckily I did not get detention again. There was a flock of girls surrounding a familiar red car. Darien's car?  
Darien!!! There is he, surrounded by my schoolmates. What is he trying to do?  
He saw me. I glared at him and walked on.  
"Serena! Wait!" he cried. I stopped.  
He quickly dove next to me. "Serena. Please get in the car"  
"Why should I?" I cried nearly in tears. "You said you don't want to have anything to do with me anymore!"  
"Get in the car and we'll talk at the cafe. Come on Meatball head... I'll treat you to a milk shake"  
Well... I was pretty hungry.

I noticed Darien had a small cut that just barely missed his eye.  
"What happen to you Darien?" I ask.  
"Huh? Oh you mean the cut..." he touches the cut and frowns. "I cut myself shaving"  
"Yeah right, and I get straight As" I said and rested my head against his soft car seat. Darien probably did something he was too embarrassed to say. 

"Can I get another milk shake please?" I begged. I only drank three.   
Darien looks at his wallet bitterly and shakes his head. "No more meatball head"   
I pouted. He clears his throat and looks at me. He reaches for my hand which startled me.  
"Meatball head. I'm so sorry for causing you pain these past days. I did it only because I had another dream. I want you back meatball head" he waited for my reaction.  
Something isn't right, I just don't feel the excitement and the rush of heat anymore. The name "meatball head" just doesn't seem cute anymore. In fact, even though it's Darien calling me it, it still sounds as insulting as when Rei says it.  
"Darien" I said with a sigh. "Could you please stop calling me meatball head?"  
This startled him but than he put on his calm expression again. "What would you like to be called than meatba- I mean... Serena"  
"Bunny" I said. He laughed. What's so funny? Just want to be called something cute and not a food for once. When he saw that I was serious he stopped laughing.  
"Ok fine. Buunnnyyy" he said. He doesn't make it sound nice like when Vegeta says it. It sounds mocking when Darien says it.  
"I changed my mind" I said quickly. "Just call me whatever you want"  
"Meatball head? So does that mean we are together again?"  
I nodded. He smiles and kisses my hand. I cannot smile back at him.  


Though it seems everything is back to normal, one thing still bothers me. Where is Vegeta?  
All the scouts nodded and told me it was the right thing to do, though Rei looked sad.

I keep telling myself that it's the right thing to do, I cannot change my destiny.  
Something is on my desk... A small potion.   
_Drink it  
_A voice said. As if someone else has taken over my body, I dank it.

At first I expected to shrink or blow up like Alice in wonderland. But I didn't.  
I felt I was being sucked into a black hole.  
I landed on my butt. It really hurt! Where am I?  
It was dark but I could see clearly like it was day. Am I a bat?? I've heard Ami said that bats could see in the dark.  
"Oh Vegeta! Come here! Look at these! Don't they look like the flowers from earth?" a voice that sounds like me cried.  
I quickly hid behind a tree. I peeked out and- I am in the past! I am looking right at myself!!  
There I was, the little moon princess! Wearing that silky white dress. A man is with me. Who is he? Darien?  
But I just said someone's name... Vegeta?! Than this must means I was friends with him.  
"Vegeta look!" the past me laughed a soft music like laugh that I now am not capable to do. "Isn't this one pretty?"  
"Bring one over to me" said Vegeta who is sitting on a bench. He looks really nice wearing a warrior like costume.  
The past me sat next to him holding a strange flower.  
"This is so pretty" the princess said. Vegeta smiled and said, "Not half as pretty as you"  
I started blushing like crazy just hearing that. Why am I blushing? He's not even saying it to me! Well he is but the old me and- I'm so confused. He's just saying that because he's my body guard right?  
I sighed. Vegeta quickly looked my way.  
Oh my gosh! Did he hear me?  
"What's wrong Vegeta?" the past me ask in a soft whisper.  
"Nothing Usagi. Stay here" Vegeta said and he got up and start to walk towards the tree that I am hiding behind.  
What do I do? He can't see two of us! He'll probably think I'm a evil clone or-  
The Disguise Pen!!!  
I quickly took that out.  
"Disguise power! Turn me into a-" I was about to say bird but there was none on the moon. "A- a moon flower!"  
I shrank and Vegeta almost stepped on me. He eyed me suspiciously and luckily I was a flower cause I am trembling like crazy.  
"Vegeta?" the past me said. "Who's there?"  
"Nothing" Vegeta replied and walked back to her- I mean me. "I thought I heard something"  
Since I had no roots I could slowly walk my way to them and listen.  
"Did you hear Prince Endymion is dating Princess Rei?" the princess said. Darien? Dated Rei? Impossible!  
"Are you disappointed?" Vegeta whispered back. The past me giggled, it reminded me of a feather.  
"Of course not Vegeta! I only had a crush on him. Now I have you..." the past me lend over more. Their faces are only an inch apart. Both of their eyes slowly closed and they slowly kissed.  
Since I'm a flower that can't have a heart attack... I think I wilted.


	14. Remember Fate

Crossing Fate  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_Usagi is a school girl now,  
Vegeta, still the prince.  
Their past is behind them... or is it?  
Crossing worlds to find each other once again._  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 14**

_"Live by your emotions for they are the only truths in this world"_

  
**Author's note: **I am soooo happy! Five people put me as their favorite author on their list!!!  
I just went crazy and looked through almost everyone that signed my review thingie but so far I haven't found the five people. If it's you tell me so I can kiss and hug you and squeeze you to death cause I love you!  
Now I am just so happy that I can't stop typing ^.^  
I apologize for not writing for a long time but it's Spring Break for me right now and I was too busy doing teenagers stuff ::wink::  
But what actually made me write is Z.Z Zarah I love you!!  
I know some of you might be like: Why is there a quote on every chapter?  
Well I just thought it might be neat. ::shrug::

Note: To those of you that are confused with the flash backs and stuff... Read _Perfect Fate_. This is only the sequel.

_Serena_

I woke up in my bed. Was that whole thing a dream?  
But it was so real... And I know just who to ask for the answers.

"LUNA!!!!" I screamed as loud as I could. She leaped on to my bed. "What is it?" she cried.  
I told her about my dream. She listens and doesn't say anything for a long time. Finally...  
"Serena" Luna looks down with the ashamed expression. "I didn't want you to know. Please, leave the past behind-"  
"Stop it!!!" I shouted. Why are they always keeping things from me? What is it about my past that is so ugly?  
"Damn it Luna!" I cried. "Just tell me already! You can't keep me in the dark forever! I rather hear the truth from you than from some one else!!!"  
A silver tear drop rolled down from Luna's cheek. This confused me. Do cats cry? What is Luna upset about? I'm the one who should be upset!  
Luna began her story. The untold part of the Silver Millennium. She told how a stubborn prince full of pride fell in love with the prettiest and most innocent princess. [_For those that don't get this, read "Perfect Fate"_]_  
_I felt numb and I couldn't move. I couldn't breath yet I couldn't stop breathing. I was confused.  
"Serena" Luna said. "Please leave the past. Go back with Darien! Just think about Rini-"  
"YOU LIED!" I scream. Luna stepped back as if I slapped her. Something I wish I'd done.   
"Serena..." she said softly. But I didn't listen or care. I ran. Far far away. To Vegeta.

_Vegeta_

I have lost her forever, for the second time. Why can't my body move? Why did my heart stop beating? Why don't I just go back to my own world now? Why can't I stop thinking about her?  
The fool I am, thinking I can win her back... I am turning soft like Kakarott!!  
What am I without Usagi? A hateful warrior... The true Saiyajin Prince.   
But what will she say if she knew the other me... The one full of hate and bitterness. 

-----Flash Back-----

_"No please! Stop!" the whore cried. Her blue eyes filled with tears and she gasp with pain when I thrust in her.  
"Aahhh!" she pound her fist on my chest but I felt nothing. I thrust in harder and deeper. Blood ran down her legs even though she is not a virgin.  
'Stop Vegeta. You'll kill her' the sane part of me said.   
But I didn't care. They should all hurt, and feel the pain as I have. These weak earthlings does not deserve to live!  
The girl stops struggling and stops breathing all together. _

-----Flash Back Ends-----

My mind came back to the real world when I felt the shaking.  
"Vegeta? Are you ok?" the same sweet voice from my dreams. "Vegeta! Say something!"  
My Usagi. She came back. I pulled her toward me and swore to never let her go.  
After awhile, she looks at me and touches my cheek.  
"Want me to tell me about it?" she whispered.  
"Tell about what?" I ask. Tell about how I killed innocent young women with cold blood?  
"Whatever you were thinking when I came in. You looked so sad" her blue eyes searched in my dark ones. "You weren't thinking about me right?" she teased.  
I held her again to silence her. I should have asked why she came back to me when she said she wanted that earth boy. But I didn't ask because I didn't care. All I know is that she came back to me, and that is all I want.

_Serena_

"Vegeta? Why didn't you tell me we once were together?" I ask. He frowns at me and replied. "Does any of that really matters anymore?"  
Of course it did! I almost made a mistake and went back to Darien!  
"No... I guess it really didn't matter" I said and touched his hard cheeks. "Will you be staying here?"  
I wanted to ask if he would stay with me.   
He looks down and would not meet my eyes. Though he mumbled it softly, I heard the name: Bumla

_Vegeta_

Damn it! I can't tell her about my son! It would kill her! That woman... Bumla... Why can't I get her off my mind now?  
"Vegeta" she said and I had to look into her blue eyes. "Something happened and- Oh Vegeta. Why didn't you tell me I was with you on the moon?"  
I wondered who told her. Must have been the talking cat. "I didn't think it would matter" I said simply. "That was all in the past. It's not like we will magically love each other just because we did long time ago"  
Her eyes suddenly looked hunting and I wish I kept my mouth shut.  
"Darien..." she suddenly said with a cold tone. "We never really got to know each other... Because we loved each other on the moon we... We thought we could just pick it up but..."  
She looked at me with an expression that made her seem older. I didn't like it. 

_Serena_

  
I told him about how I found a potion on my bed and drank it. And how it lead her back to the past.   
His eyes suddenly became hatful and scary! He looked like he would kill someone...   
His hands shot out and he shook me.  
"Don't you ever drink any potion without knowing what it is do you hear me?!!!" he shouted.  
He scared me! Vegeta! I never saw this side of him and it scared me. The only time he was violent was when he almost choked Luna to death and... I didn't like this at all.  
I let out a whimper and he stopped. His eyes became sane again and his face soften.  
"Sorry" he mumbled and sat down looking so tired. I wonder why me drinking a potion made him so angry.  
I sat next to him and took his hand. He is so handsome it excited me. Darien was also good looking, but like a model or something. Vegeta is... A warrior!  
I snuggled close to him. This weird ship thing is really comfortable and make my own bed feel like a rock.  
I never felt so tired but happy in my whole life! I feel so sleepy...  
"Usagi?" Vegeta said.  
"Huh?" I managed to make some kind of sound.  
"Tomorrow I will teach you how to fly"  
I smiled and fell asleep.


	15. Faded Fate

Crossing Fate  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_Usagi is a school girl now,  
Vegeta, still the prince.  
Their past is behind them... or is it?  
Crossing worlds to find each other once again._  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 15**

_"Live by your emotions for they are the only truths in this world"_

  
**Author's note: **Not many ppl reviewed anymore... I guess I'm loosing my touch huh? Well for those of you that did I thank you.  
Cascate- You are so funny and sweet!!  
Crazy-Gurl- LOL!!! You are not very fond of Darien and Rei huh? Well forgive Rei! She's just hurt and as for Darien... Hmm... I use to be in love with that guy too! Until I saw DBZ... heehee

_Serena_

I felt lips pressed against mine. What a great way of waking up! I stared into the dark eyes of Vegeta. I gave him a good morning hug.  
"Do you think you could give me a lift to my house so I could take a shower?" I ask. He gave me a cocky smile that;s when I realize what I stupid thing I said.  
"No no no! Not in your ship! Just walk with me or-"  
He scooped me up in his arms and kicked open the door. This caught me by surprise and it made me feel really good that finally someone can lift me up without making a sour face and make me feel heavy. *Cough cough Darien*  
"Er... You are going to carry me home? Now that'll so give my mom a heart attac- AHAHHAAH!" I screamed as he suddenly flew up. I held on to him for dear life.  
"Don't worry. I won't drop you" he said and smiled at me. I believe him and trust him with all my heart. "Enjoy this" he said.  
So I finally had the courage to take a peek below me. "WOW! Everything looks so small! Like a doll house city!" I let out a giggle. I looked up into his face and he flashed me a beam of smile.  
"You know what Vegeta?" I finally got comfortable and start to blab. "I feel like that princess in Aladdin! Have you seen it? I could be Jasmine, you can be Aladdin. Rei can be the flying carpet so we can sit on her and Luna can be that crazy monkey!"  
We slowly came to my bedroom window. I opened it and he helped me climb inside.   
"Wait here" I whispered. I searched around my house for my parents. "Mom! Dad! Sam? Luna!" I cried and was greeted by silence. So I went and checked our answering machine and found **82** new messages! All from Rei! Wow, she really doesn't have a life!  
"Vegeta! Come to the living room! It's ok! No one is home!" I shouted and start to dial Rei's number. It ran twice and Chad picked up.  
"Hey Chad! This is Serena. Is Rei there?"  
"Sure hold on please" I waited for Rei to pick up but my attention was on Vegeta. He took out everything from my refrigerator and started eating. Before I can tell him to leave me some Rei screamed in my ears so loud I had to hold the phone several inches away from my ears.   
"SERENA!!! WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU??!! YOUR PARENTS WAS LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!! SERENA!!! ANSWER ME!!!"  
"Gesh Rei. If you still want me to be able to hear then lower your voice! I was with Vegeta and what about my parents? Do you know where are they?"  
"I am so sick of covering up for you!" Fine. Then tell everyone I'm Sailor Moon. Gesh. "And do you know how many times your parents called my house??!!"  
"82?" I joked.  
"NOOO!!!" she yelled. Wow, she is even louder on the phone than in real life. "I had to make up all kind of excuses!!" Yeah yeah yeah...   
"And I don't think your parents even believed me!!" she shouts. Than that just means you are a bad liar Rei... I thought to myself.  
"I had to keep telling them you are in the showers" she continued. "And things like eating or-"  
"Tell them I'm doing my homework-"  
"Like that's really believable!"   
I hate arguing with Rei. Why can't we just get along?  
"So do you know where my parents are or not?" I finally asked.  
"They went to New York and they think you are staying over at my house for the week-"  
"Of course I'm not-"  
"You can't stay home alone!!!"  
"Oh yes I can-"  
"That Vegeta guy is with you huh? Damn you to hell for doing this to Darien-"  
Vegeta grabbed the phone from my hand and slammed it down. I think it broke.  
"You don't need to hear her crap" he said. I smiled at him. "That brat sound like Bumla"  
I giggled and gave him a hug. He is so muscular!! He grinned at me and swept me off my feet! Really! And he carried me to my bedroom. He threw me on the bed so hard I bounced off and hit my head on the ceiling. Ouch. Vegeta turned pale and looked worry. He is so silly!   
"Don't worry!" I said. "My head is made out of steal!"  
He looked relieved and mumble something but being too strong. So he stayed at my house and we had to order 15 large pizza cause he ate all the food. Wow! For once I didn't!  
I wanted to challenge a pizza eating contest! He narrowed his dark eyes at me and grinned. Ha! He hasn't seen me eat pizza before!  
"I am proud to say that I can finish a large box in 5 minutes!" I bragged. He lend back his chair. "Fine" he said. "Show me"  
I quickly finished off the whole box in less then 5 minutes. I let out a huge burp.  
Ha!" I cried and pointed at him. "I bet you can't beat that!"

Grrr.... He finished the whole _box_ in 3.58 seconds.... Seriously... I mean it! He ate the box too! And he let out a HUGE burp that shook the whole house. I fell off my chair laughing. 

Nightie Night. It's time for bed! I had such a fun day! I pretended Vegeta and I are married. And soon it became dark. "I'm taking a shower first!" I yelled and raced him to the bathroom. He just slowly floated a mile per hour and let me win. Gesh! I don't need pity! 

As I soak myself in the hot water, my mind went to Vegeta again. I know Molly will just laugh at me if I tell her I'm in love. How can a fourteen year old be in love? But I know I am! I do! There is no other word that can describe my feelings! 


	16. Hidden Chapter WARNIN

Crossing Fate  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***  
**_Usagi is a school girl now,  
Vegeta, still the prince.  
Their past is behind them... or is it?  
Crossing worlds to find each other once again._  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 15 1/2**

  
**Author's note: **I almost forgot about this story since I was so busy over the summer and with school but Puppiescute reminded me by reviewing 15 times!! LOL. Thanks!

_WARNING: HENTAI!!! LEMON!!!  
Must be 18 or older mentally or physically to read this. _

Serena is nervous. Never been so nervous in her life! Sure she told herself to save her virginity for her future husband which was suppose to be Darien. She sits on her bed in a silky thin night gown. 

Vegeta walks in with nothing but a towel around his waist. A muffled oath escaped his lips as he stared at her, his breathe catching in his throat as she slowly sat up and held out her arms, the silent invitation. He his feet felt heavily as he slowly walk towards her. He felt her arms go around his waist, heard his name on her lips and she was kissing him.   
A distant corner of his mind told him that this was wrong and urged him to resist. 'I might hurt her' he thought and pulled away quickly breathing hard. Serena looked hurt.  
"What's wrong?" she asked. He covered her body with his. His hands gliding over her silky flesh. His arms tightened around her and he deepened the kiss and his tongue searching for hers. Serena could hardly breathe. Never had Darien ever kissed her in this way. She was trembling too, and longing for something she didn't quite understand. She felt so afraid yet eager. She tugged on the towel. His skin was dark and tan while hers was ivory white. He was strange and hard while she was yielding and soft.  
She looked into the smokey depths of his eyes and saw her own hunger, and for once not for food. But even more than that, she saw doubts. His doubts.   
Hoping to erase his misgivings once and for all, she murmured that she loved him. She thought it would make him smile or he might reply that he loved her too. She did not expect him to draw back as if he had been slapped.  
"What?" she asked in fear. Does he not love her back?  
"Serena" he held her hand. "I have the same feelings for you but I believe those words are cursed. Remember when we have last said those in the past-"  
'I don't care!" she screamed and pouted. She felt like a child again. "That was way back in the moon and- And there was a war then". She buried her face against his shoulder. He undressed her and caressed her, he mumbled her name over and over again.  
"Wait" she quickly reached under the pillow and took out a packet. "I took this from my parents bedroom"  
Vegeta opened the condom and held it curiously. He raised up an eye brow. Serena blushed. "You put it ah... Er..."  
He tried it on his pinky and it barely held on. One squeeze and the condom popped.  
Serena turned even redder. "I guess umm... My dad is kinda small". She let out a small laugh and he laughed with her. They stopped laughing when their mouths met once again.  
She tugged the towel off and blushed at his hardness. He was huge. It was bulging with muscles and she wondered how that was suppose to fit. He laughed softly at her face expression.  
She spread her legs and he slowly entered her. She gasp at first with pain and he quickly covered his mouth with hers and whispered, "it will hurt at first. I'll stop when you tell me too"  
She encouraged him to go on. She felt her cheery torn and tears silently rolled down her cheeks.  
"I love you" Serena said again, her body welcoming his sweet invasion, rising to meet him, to gather him close. "Love you, love you, love you!"  
And she was reaching for the moon and the stars, and he was giving them to her with both hands, until she was wrapped in the moonlight and starlight, safely cocooned in Vegeta's arms.  
They both fell asleep in each others arms. 


	17. Bulma

  
**Chapter 16**

_"A small leak will sink a great ship__"_

_Serena_

I woke up feeling a bit dizzy, but grinned remembering what happened last night. It was a magical night which is better 100 times than any night I've spend with Darien. I read in the books how you are suppose to feel different and something like more of a woman but... I don't feel any different. I'm a bit sore in between my legs and a little bruised up. I look over at Vegeta who sleeps next to me without a sound at all. Anyone else might think he is dead for he is still as a rock, but I knew better. I lend over to kiss him but was interrupted by the door bell- OH NO! Did my parents come home already?  
I panicked and never got dress so fast in my life (Luna would have been proud) and ran down the stairs. How am I suppose to hide Vegeta?  
I peeked through the door hole to see who it is, and screamed. Rei screamed too. It turned out we were both looking through the hole at the same time, never have she looked so scary with her big eyes blinking at me. "What do you want?" I said crossly as I opened the door.  
She glares back at me. "To check up on you and to be your parents while they are away-"  
"I don't need a baby sitter!" I cried. Who does she think she is!  
"Shut up and deal with it" she walks in the house without my permission. "Luna will be here soon too. So where should I sleep?"  
"In the dog house" I said lamely. I don't want her in my house! That means Vegeta and I won't have a moment alone anymore! Thinking of that made me blush.  
"Ha ha very funny" she said sarcastically. "You don't even have a dog"  
"Oh I guess that means there is no place for you!" I push her towards the opened door. "Thanks for checking up on me Rei! Have a nice day-"  
"Serena!" she screamed right in my ears. Ouch. "Be serious! You know you can't stay in a house with a man alone!"  
"Fine" I said dully giving up. "You can stay in the room closest to a dog house, Sammy's room"  
"Fine" she picks up her bag of clothes. "Where should I put these?"  
I grinned at her. "In the trashcan"  
She glared at me one last time and went up stairs. 

I was making 100 pancakes when I heard Rei scream. She race down the stairs (too bad she didn't trip and broke her neck... haha) screaming: "SERENA! Why the hell is he in your bedroom?!"  
I picked up the tray of burned pancakes that I messed up on and smiled sweetly. "Hungry Rei? These are made just for you"  
She glares back at me. "Very funny, Serena-"  
"Usagi, why the hell is this brat here?" Vegeta floats above Rei and she screamed and hid behind me. I tried not to giggle.  
"Rei is here to baby-sit us" I replied. Rei looks at me, back at him than back at me.  
"You have been staying with him?!" she made Vegeta sound like some kind of criminal. "Alone?! Oh my gosh! What would Darien say-"  
It took all my might not to slap her. "Rei" I said firmly looking at her straight in the eye. "Darien and I are over. You hear? O-V-E-A-R! Over!"  
"If this brat is staying here than I'm going back to my ship" Vegeta floated towards the door. He nodded at me, I know that means he will see me later.

_______________________________________

_Vegeta_

The woman is crying. "Vegeta! Please! Come back!" she plead. My son cries in her arm.   
She reaches for me. I do not have a body. Except for the light above the woman, everywhere it is black.  
"Vegeta!" Bulma screams. Dead bodies came falling down and the woman did her best to avoid being crashed. Kakarott's body, Piccolo's, Krillin and everyone. All dead. My son was ripped from Bulma's arms and thrown on the floor with a loud thump. He dies too. Bulma gasp as two slender female hands with long black nails wrap themselves around her neck and turned it around twice.

I woke up screaming with her. Bulma's scream still echoes in my mind. What does the dream mean? Is she in danger?  
I knew then that I must return back to see how she is. Usagi will understand. I pressed the buttons the boy told me to and nothing happened. I did my best to keep myself from blasting this worthless trash in front of me.  
I got out of the ship with Bulma in my mind. Suddenly, I came face to face with that woman. My yell became one with her scream.

* * *

_Bulma_

"Woman! What the hell are you doing here? How did you get here? And why are you here?" Vegeta shouts at me. Oh damn that man. He's been gone almost a month and doesn't even bother to say even a quick hello before he goes and yells at me.  
"It's none of your business why I'm here! And what do you think you are doing here in the first place?" I shouted back at him.  
He stares at me for the longest time without any expression. I looked away and blushed.  
"Tell me woman" he said in a much kinder tone. "Tell me the truth. Have you had any weird dreams lately?"  
Of course. I dream you'll come back to me and say you love me back and we can be a real family. But I did not say them out loud.  
"Well I think I dreamed you actually had a brain one time but that's about it" I said lamely. He glares at me.  
"How long you planning to stay?" he said rudely. I know you wants to get rid of me and I'm stupid enough to believe I can convince him to come home. I swallowed feeling nervous. "Please come home Vegeta"  
He looks at the sky with such a hard face. "I have no home" he said dully. "It was destroyed. How did you get here woman? I see no ship with you"  
"Well" I said trying my best to cover my hurt feelings. "I built a poorly made ship for Piccolo to come after you but I see he did not make it yet. I was at ChiChi's when a beautiful woman came to me and said she can help me locate you"  
"Damn that Setsuna" Vegeta swore under his breath.  
"Is that her name?" I ask.   
"Don't ask stupid questions woman" Vegeta cocks an eyebrow. "How long are you planning to stay?"  
"I don't know" I admit. "I don't even now how to get back"  
"Damn" he swore again. "Come with me. I'll take you to my friend's house. You can stay with her till I find a way to take you back. Her name is Usagi"  



	18. Deep in fate

  
**Authors Note: **Yikes people! I didn't mean to make everyone start hating Setsuna! She has her reasons too you know!  
I wanna thank all those of you who reviewed and keep the marriage proposes coming! LOL  


  
**Chapter 17**

_"If you judge people, you do not have time to love them"_

_Vegeta_

I look at this woman hanging on to me as I flew us to Usagi's house. As each second past by I could feel the regret of letting the two meet. What if the woman tell Usagi about Trunks? How would I explain it to Usagi? It would be like betraying her...  
"Damn it Vegeta you owe me an explanation for leaving me and Trunks so suddenly like that! And that worthless Piccolo! He was suppose to come here and get you but-"  
"Shut up woman. You talk too much" I did not feel like explaining anything.  
"Don't tell me to shut up! Who is Usagi and why are you here? And where is Piccolo?"  
"I have not seen Piccolo since I left. That green fool must have gotten lost or the ship exploded since it was made by you" I said as we landed in front of Usagi's house. After leaving her here, I must go far away and do some hard thinking and meditating. Why can't I just forget her and the others and just run off somewhere with Usagi? What is holding me back and why do I feel guilt!! This isn't me! Have I gone soft like Kakarott?   
"Damn you Vegeta! You can't leave me here with a stranger!" she shouted at my face.  
"Yes I can woman. Not for long though. I must find a way to get you back because that damn ship won't work"  
"Oohh Vegeta!!"  
The door slowly opened and Usagi came out looking confused.  
"Vegeta?" she said and looked at the woman. "Vegeta, what is all this yelling for and- Who are you?"  
"This is Bulma. She came to make my life a hell again. I am leaving her with you" I quickly turn my back so I wouldn't have to see both of their expressions. "I must go a way by myself for a while. But not long"  
I flew off.

_______________________________________

_Bulma_

After yelling at Vegeta, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen opened the door. She was gorgeous. I envy her silky long blonde hair and that eyes, I wish I could trade eyes with her. She has a small button nose and full lips. And she has the figure every woman would die for. I suddenly felt self-conscious about my own body and looks. I've gained many pounds since the birth of Trunks.  
Vegeta left us gasping after him. She smiles at me warmly. "So you are Bulma. I've been wanting to meet you. Vegeta talks about you"  
"Bad things I bet" I said and she laughed.  
She held the door wider. "Why don't you come in? Be careful of my friend Rei though, she's evil"  
"I heard that, meatball head" said another voice and I see another gorgeous girl. Both of them must be no more than fifteen. The other girl had beautiful night black hair and dark eyes.  
"This is Bulma, Vegeta's friend. She came from his world too" the blonde one said. She must be Usagi.  
The dark hair girl glares at me. "Does she act like him too?"  
I gasp. "Dear God no! Who can stand that!"  
The pretty dark hair girl smiles. "Good. So you hate him too. Well I'm glad he left. I just saw him fly off. By the way, my name is Rei"  
"The evil one" Usagi said with a giggle.  
I bit my lips to keep from saying I am almost his wife and I gave him a son.  
"You can sleep in my room" Usagi chirped. "And we can talk about Vegeta! I have so many questions to ask you"

* * *

"I just ordered pizza. Hope you like pepperoni ones" she said and handed me a soda. I look around her bedroom. A simple teenager room with posters of someone name Sailor-V.  
"So um... I wondered why Vegeta want to go to another dimension, I guess it's because of you. So how did you and him meet?" I ask curiously.   
"Well..." she blushed which made her even more pretty. I never felt so jealous in my life. "Once a long time ago, he was the Saiyan Prince and I was the moon princess. We dated in my past life but there was a war and I died. Vegeta's planet was destroyed and now, he came to find me again"   
I felt myself go pale. He won't go back to me anymore. He has this moon princess with him. I must be so ugly to him compared to her...  
I sobbed uncontrollably. Usagi widen her eye and quickly comforted me. "What's wrong Bulma? Was it the soda? Did you get food poisoning?!"  
"I- " should I tell her about Vegeta and my son? Does she know already?  
"I'm sorry Usagi" I wiped my tears on my sleeve. "You see, I came here to ask him to come home to me and his son. But now that he has someone as beautiful as you-"  
Usagi suddenly turned as pale as myself. "A son?"  
So she didn't know. How cruel of Vegeta not to tell her! Oh that man!   
"Yes" I said calmly. "We have a son together"  
We sat there together in silent until the phone rang.  
"Serena! It's for you! It's Darien!" Rei cried from down stairs.  
"Wait here please" Usagi said and left down stairs.


	19. What you want and What you need

  
**Chapter 17**

_"We live as we dream, alone"_

_Serena_

Vegeta has a son. A son!! So I was not his first in bed... Somehow even though it didn't surprise me, knowing that he has a son just shattered my fantasies. So he brings his wife to my house so he can go and to think? Gesh! What is he going to use to think? Certainly he doesn't have a brain or he wouldn't have done this! Why didn't he tell me? Is he planning to make me pregnant than leave me to go to another damnation and get another past lover pregnant??!! OH I AM SO MAD! But I can't think about it now, I was going to tell Darien that it is over but... Now I found out Vegeta has a wife and a son. What is he going to do? Who is he going to keep? I won't let him abandon Bulma and his son like this but I don't want to loose him either!  
But first thing's first. I have to deal with Darien.  
"Hello?" I said as calmly as I could.  
"Meatball head? Hey. I was just going to tell you I'm going to pick you up after school k?"  
"Well..." I twirled the strands of my hair feeling guilty. Perhaps he heard the doubt in m voice because he said my real name, which he rarely say.  
"Serena..." his voice trailed off. "Are you still with Vegeta?"  
"Who told you about him?" I said quickly. "Did you know him before too? In the past?"  
"No meatball head. I knew about him but I never got to know him in person. Rei has told me the story. You and him were together even before you and I were. If you want to be with him, I understand"  
I felt like my body has gone numb. Why can't I move? Why do I feel weird?  
He took my silence as a chose. "Good bye Serena" he said ever so sadly. "I'll always love you"  
He hung up the phone and left me listening to the dial tone. Tears began pouring down my face. Why?  
Rini's face came to my mind. My future daughter, with Darien.  
Vegeta has a son and a wife.  
We have gone our separate ways long time ago, who are we uniting that path now?

_______________________________________

_Vegeta_

Where I am does not matter. Where my heart is does. My dream, is it a way of telling me the earth woman needs me more? And my son...  
Usagi has a daughter later on but not with me... Her fate has already been sealed and ready. What is stopping me from getting what I want? Why should I care about leaving the woman?  
Because after knowing Usagi more she has changed me. She taught me to be a better person.   
I am torn between the right thing to do and what I want to do. First, I must stop thinking of being selfish and stop thinking of ways to kill Setsuna.  
If I leave with the woman, Usagi will go back with that pretty earth boy, have her daughter and be the queen of this place.  
By stealing her, I am also ruining her. I'm too tired to think anymore.

_______________________________________

_Bulma_

Usagi went to go answer the phone, which gives me time to explore this place. Her bedroom is a bit childish but nice looking. I see a picture frame and examine it. It's a photo of Usagi and the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. A head taller than Usagi with dark jewel eyes. He looks around eighteen or so.  
Usagi came back. Pointed at picture and asked, "Who's that good looking young man?"  
Her pretty face dropped to a sad sorrow. "My ex boyfriend Darien"  
"You broke up with him?"  
"Yes" she said and took a sip from her soda. "For Vegeta"  
I gasp and pretended to have a heart attack. "Why would you do that?! You dumped this prince for a bum like Vegeta?! Why?!"  
She stares at with those crystal blue eyes. I wish I would trade eyes with her. "You Bulma, of all people, should understand why"  
I looked away so she wouldn't see my tears.

* * *

_Serena_

Though Bulma must be in her twenties I feel like it's a sleepover with one of my friends! She's so much fun!  
"Once" she said. "Vegeta needed a shirt and all I had left for him to borrow was this bright pink one"  
I felt my eyes widen and whispered, "So? Did he wear it?"  
Bulma nodded with a twinkle in her eyes. So we stayed up till three in the morning talking and giggling. She told me funny stories about Vegeta which had me laughing till I couldn't breath. Our fun was interrupted by a knock and a witch came in.  
"You guys still aren't asleep yet?" Rei said. She must have just woke up cause her hair is a mop of mess. I covered my mouth to keep from dying of laughter.  
"What's wrong with you meatball head?" she said with a glare.  
"You look like the bride of Frankenstein! No! The bride of Chad!" and I cracked up.  
"Whatever, I swear Serena you are so immature" Rei said and tried her best to fix her afro. "There's no more drinking water"  
"Than drink from the toilet" I said plainly. She glares at me and walks away and I cracked up again. Bulma joins me.


	20. Good bye, is not the end

  
**Chapter 19**

_"The rainbows of life follow the storms"_

_Vegeta_

I flew to Usagi's window and found them both laughing. It is five in the morning. The sun is about to rise. I tapped on the window. The two looked at me and started laughing even harder. This is really annoying me.  
"Damn it you two open the this or I'll blast it open!" I shouted.  
"Gosh Vegeta, no need to PMS" that woman said as Usagi walked over to open the damn window. I flew in and Usagi rushed over to that woman's side. They exchanged looks and giggled. I glare at them suspiciously. I should have never felt Usagi a minute alone with that woman, she must have poisoned Usagi's mind. And what the hell does PMS suppose to mean?  
"What wicked things have you two been doing?" I said.  
"Pink" Usagi said and the stupid Bulma fell over from laughing. I could fell my face turning red.  
"Stop laughing like fools and listen to me!" I commanded. I must show them who is the man.   


_______________________________________

_Bulma_

"I am taking the woman to take a look at the ship now so we can get home as soon as possible" Vegeta said.  
I stopped laughing and couldn't believe my ears. Did he say 'we'? He is going back with me?  
Usagi sat there silent. Her face does not show a sign of surprise. I was about to run to Vegeta and kiss that fool till suddenly, a bright light blinded us.  
"Serena" said an angelic voice. It was that woman with the long green hair! "You have no need for the ship for I will guide you back. Meet me at where your ship is located at dawn"  
She disappeared as she as she appeared, leaving me gasping after her.

_______________________________________

_Vegeta_

So I have exactly one more day to make my decision. I did what I thought to do, I took Usagi's hand. "Come with me" I said. I took her in my arms and flew off with her, leaving the woman gasping after us.

I flew no where yet everywhere at the same time. It didn't matter to me. I had Usagi in my arms again and that's all that mattered. She touched my cheeks and looks at me adoringly. "I love you" she whispered. "I always will"  
She knew I can't say the words back. I return her feelings but I will never say the cursed words again.  
I flew us to my ship. We were in each others embrace till morning.   
"Usagi? Why did you say it in that way" she knows what I mean.  
"Because" she said simply. "You know why"  
Because she knows me. She knew what I must do. I thank her at the same time curse her for the soft hearted fool I've become.  
We reached the stars together one last time. Climbing the mountains together, till dawn.

* * *

_Serena_

The morning light hit my eye lids and I woke up. Vegeta is already awake. We both got out of the time machine holding hands. We both waited and watch the sun raise. I felt tears running down my cheeks.  
Darien's car drove up. All the senshi's and Bulma came out. How they manage to fit, I didn't ask. Vegeta and I continued to ignore the others. I could feel Darien and Bulma's jealousy, and for once, I did not care.  
Sailor Pluto showed up. She created a twirl of time. She invited Vegeta and Bulma to step in anytime. Bulma hugged Rei and thanked Darien for the ride. I walk up to her.   
She took my hands and said, "Good bye Usagi. Whatever you and that nice young man's future holds, I wish you all the luck"  
I kissed her cheeks and cried. She smiled and wipes my tears away. "If only I had a friend like you when I was a teenager" she said. "I hope I have a daughter, like you"  
"Perhaps you could come back and visit me sometimes" I said. Thought I knew it is impossible. "And bring your son"  
She nodded and cried. We hugged and she stood next to the time twirl, waiting for Vegeta. Her eyes still doubts he will join her.   
Vegeta and I stared at each other. His eyes plead for me to beg him to stay.  
"I'm sorr-" he began. I hushed him with my finger. I know how he hates to apologize.   
"I already knew you would leave me, since I realize you love me" I said. He looks at me with confusion.   
"How? Why?" he asked.  
"Because you and I are so a like and yet so different. Our lives are different now. You would never abandon a child and his mother, would you?"  
He was silent. Than finally, "Yes I would" he said truthfully. "Before I found you again, I was a selfish bastard"  
I kissed him and whispered that I love him once again. We parted and he walked backwards slowly towards the time twirl. I try to memorize every inch of him. I watched as the black waves swallowed him and Bulma, and they both disappeared.  
I cried. I cried for Vegeta, for Bulma, and for myself. I stood there for the longest time after the two left. Vegeta and I had made a great sacrifice. He gave up true love for two people who needs him, and I gave it up for the people of Tokyo.  
Darien put his hand on my shoulder, letting me know he is still there for me and everything will be ok. I touched his hand to let him know I feel his comfort. I do love Darien, but first in my heart will always be Vegeta.

**-The End-**

The story lives on with: _Bitter Fate_


End file.
